


Understanding

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [21]
Category: Drachenkreuzer Ikaros - Michael Szameit
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 21, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen, Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a divide between people with and without mungoism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

She couldn't understand it.

He could be such a handsome and exotic guy. But, no, he had to be a natural.

Naturals were rare, and some of her friends sought them out. She didn't see the attraction, they were just so incredibly slow, not to mention the boring hair and insipid eye colors.

And it wasn't like there was any reason not to get a genetic optimization. After the faster aging had been taken care of, being a mungo only had advantages.

But some people simply had to be "real" humans, as if there were any real humans left. She had seen the reports, "real" humans were an endangered "species".

If only they could become extinct already, it wasn't like anybody had to die for that, and nobody would have to accommodate slow reflexed naturals anymore.

It was really painful to watch him clean his balcony. She could have done it in a fraction of the time.

And she would have gladly helped him, he was a bright guy and good catch after all, but she simply couldn't stand to look at that mousey brown-gray hair and listen to his ridiculously slow speech.

Maybe she should send him another brochure explaining all the advantages of mungoism and all the disadvantages of being a natural.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
